Bellas Playlist
by IOnlyDateEmpaths
Summary: Bella decides to educate the Cullens' taste in music by putting her iPod on shuffle for twenty songs.


Author's Note: I own neither Twilight nor the twenty songs mentioned, but I did get them when I put my MP3 on shuffle. REVIEW OR DIE.

"I have bad news," Edward said. "Bella has decided to educate our taste in music."

I skipped through the door into the Cullen home, grinning. "Indeed I have. I will put my iPod on shuffle, and you must listen to twenty songs. You are forbidden to leave. Understand?"

Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Esme stared in horror.

"Don`t worry guys, there`s no whiney rock crap." the boys relaxed a little. "Oh, but you can`t skip songs. Any questions?" Apparently not. I put my iPod into the dock I had brought in, and sat it on the floor I turned up the volume, turned it on and pressed shuffle.

"The first song..." I paused for dramatic effect, "Is We Will Rock You by Queen." Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and Esme smiled. Apparently they respected the mighty Mercury as much as I did.

_Buddy you__'__re a boy make a big noise  
Playin__g__ in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo__ur__ face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin__g__ your can all over the place_

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you_'__re a young man hard man  
Shoutin__g__ in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo__ur__ face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin__g__ your banner all over the place_

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you_'__re an old man poor man  
Pleadin__g__ with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day_

You got mud on your face  
You big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back in your place

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

I tried very hard not to sing, but I muttered the lyrics to the tune. I grinned, and checked the next song. "Now, it is Killing in the Name by Rage Against The Machine." Emmett and Jasper punched the air.

"Oh and, um... It`s uncensored, so..." I heard laughter and couldn`t help giggling myself. It would be so funny seeing how my future in-laws would react to the music I liked.

_Killing in the name of!__  
__Some of those that work forces  
are the same that burn crosses.  
Some of those that work forces  
are the same that burn crosses.  
Some of those that work forces  
are the same that burn crosses.  
Some of those that work forces  
are the same that burn crosses. Ugh!  
Killing in the name of!  
Killing in the name of!  
And now you do what they told you  
And now you do what they told you  
And now you do what they told you  
And now you do what they told you  
And now you do what they told you  
And now you do what they told you  
And now you do what they told you  
And now you do what they told you  
And now you do what they told you  
And now you do what they told you  
And now you do what they told you  
And now you do what they told you  
Those who died  
are justified  
for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify  
those that died  
by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
Those who died  
are justified  
for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify  
those that died  
by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
Some of those that work forces  
are the same that burn crosses.  
Some of those that work forces  
are the same that burn crosses.  
Some of those that work forces  
are the same that burn crosses.  
Some of those that work forces  
are the same that burn crosses.  
Killing in the name of!  
Killing in the name of!  
And now you do what they taught you  
And now you do what they taught you  
And now you do what they taught you  
And now you do what they taught you  
And now you do what they taught you, now you're under control  
And now you do what they taught you, now you're under control  
And now you do what they taught you, now you're under control  
And now you do what they taught you, now you're under control  
And now you do what they taught you, now you're under control  
And now you do what they taught you, now you're under control  
And now you do what they taught you, now you're under control  
And now you do what they taught you!  
Those who died  
are justified  
for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify  
those that died  
by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
Those who died  
are justified  
for wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
You justify  
those that died  
by wearing the badge, they're the chosen whites  
Come on!  
Ugh!  
Yeah! Come on! Ugh!  
Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me.  
Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me.  
Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me.  
Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me.  
Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me.  
Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me.  
Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me.  
Fuck you, I won't do what you tell me.  
FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!  
FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!  
FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!  
FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!  
FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!  
FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!  
FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!  
FUCK YOU, I WON'T DO WHAT YOU TELL ME!  
MOTHERFUCKER! Ugh!_

Carlisle seemed to be trying very hard not to laugh, but Esme`s eyes were wide. Was it because I listened to it, or because I sang? I went on to the next song before she could lecture me on my language. Bitch.

"The Show Must Go On, by Queen."

_Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
The show must go on,  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on.  
Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die  
I can fly - my friends  
The show must go on  
The show must go on  
I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
On - with the show -  
I'll top the bill, I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on  
On with the -  
On with the show -  
The show must go on..._

"Note to self: delete that song." I muttered. "Next song, Stacked Crooked by The New Pornographers, and if you`re seriously wondering, the songs don`t match the band name." Esme visibly relaxed. I hadn`t had any real reaction from the other girls yet. Weird.

_I counted on my private Altamont  
Trusted it all along  
But now I'm on my way  
We left the house,  
Your fingers in my mouth  
Stacked crooked all along  
But now I'm on my way  
Stacked crooked all along  
But now I'm on my way  
Ooh_

The force left through the red light of the outwards  
I tried to imagine it  
I couldn't imagine it  
The vantage falling from the ivory tower  
I tried to imagine it  
I couldn't imagine it

You clicked and tossed  
Your crypted crossword locks  
You then abandoned talks  
And now it's off to say  
While we would weep  
In smoke and mirrored states  
Stacked crooked all along  
But now I'm on my way  
Stacked crooked all along  
But now I'm on my way  
Ooh

The force left through the red light of the outwards  
I tried to imagine it  
I couldn't imagine it  
The vantage falling from the ivory tower  
I tried to imagine it  
I couldn't imagine it

Do not do not deny me  
Tonight I lost a deal  
Do not do not deny me  
My Achilles heel, oh  
Do not do not my  
Fact I checked in detail  
Do not do not deny me  
The clicking of the heels

Do not do not deny me  
Tonight my loss of feel  
Do not do not deny me  
It's my Achilles heel, oh  
Do not do not my  
Fact I checked in detail  
Do not do not deny me  
The clicking of the heels

"Next up, Come as You Are by Nirvana. What can I say? I`m a grunge girl!"

_Come  
as you are  
as you were  
as I want you to be  
as a friend  
as a friend  
as an old enemy  
take your time  
hurry up  
the choice is your  
don't be late  
take a rest  
as a friend  
as an old memoria  
memoria  
memoria  
memoria  
come  
dowsed in mud  
soaked in bleach  
as I want you to be  
as a trend  
as a friend  
as an old memoria  
memoria  
memoria  
memoria  
and I swear  
that I don't have a gun  
no I don't have a gun  
no I don't have a gun  
memoria  
memoria  
memoria {don't have a gun  
and I swear  
that I don't have a gun  
no I don't have a gun  
no I don't have a gun  
no I don't have a gun  
memoria  
memoria_

The guys seemed to like that one, but the girls still seemed to be in a different universe. Oh well, their loss.

"Connect The Dots, by The Spill Canvas." Rose and Alice immediately brightened up, and they sang with me to the amazing song.

_If your feet hurt from walking too much,  
Then I will tend to them with a velvet touch.  
If your lungs just don't wanna work today,  
Then I'll perform a mouth-to-mouth until you're okay._

Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips,  
Circling your lips?  
Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you?  
I can tell you do.  
I know all your favourite spots,  
And tonight we will connect the dots.

If your muscles are wound up and tight,  
Then I will loosen up the knots until it feels right.  
If your ears just ache from listening,  
Then I'll supply the remedy  
In the melodies I'll sing.

Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips,  
Circling your lips?  
Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you?  
Well I can tell you do.  
I know all your favourite spots and tonight we will connect the dots.

Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips,  
Circling your lips?  
Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you?  
Well I can tell you do.  
I know all your favourite spots  
And tonight we will connect the dots.

Everyone seemed to like that one – except Emmett, well it was very gooey.

"Okay, next is Bother by Stone Sour. Ooh, I love this one!"

_Wish I was too dead to cry  
My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason;  
my flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
Wish I'd died instead of lived  
A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten  
with its memories  
Diaries left  
with cryptic entries  
And you don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on:  
I'll never live down my deceit_

"The guys seem to like this one, but I can`t blame them. Next is To Live Without It by The Spill Canvas. You guys will ADORE THIS!" I jumped onto the couch – with my shoes off, of course, or Esme might never let me in again – and began to sing to the music.

_And there I was all misty eyed just licking it up.  
What became of your self-inflicted wounds.  
And then the blood started running and a running right from your nose.  
But you just let it flow because the colour's so beautiful.  
Denial feels so good.  
We don't have a problem at all.  
Oh, denial feels so good.  
I'll even help you put up your wall.  
And I'll applaud you as you fall.  
Whoa, off and on, off and on.  
We need to break this spell that we cast upon ourselves.  
Whoa, off and on, off and on.  
I need to quit.  
I don't think I have the strength to live without it.  
And there I was all cloudy eyed, I was trying to speak.  
My family stood before me.  
And then the tears started running and a running right from their eyes.  
Don't you think I would stop if I could scream between the cries?  
Denial feels so good.  
We don't have a problem at all.  
Oh, denial feels so good.  
I'll even help you put up your wall.  
And I'll applaud you as you fall.  
Whoa, off and on, off and on.  
We need to break this spell that we cast upon ourselves.  
Whoa, off and on, off and on.  
I need to quit.  
I don't think I have the strength to live without it.  
Just one final time.  
Whoa, off and on, off and on.  
We need to break this spell that we cast upon ourselves.  
Whoa, off and on, off and on.  
I need to quit.  
I don't think I have the strength to live without it.  
Off and on, off and on. _

Everyone was singing by the end, and I smiled.

"Knew you`d love it! Okay, next is One Thing Is For Sure by The Spill Canvas. You can tell how obsessed I am with this band."

_There are things in this world  
That I don't understand  
Like love, war, gravity  
Or the lay of the land  
But all of these, remain mysteries  
One thing is for sure  
You are worth living for.  
Sometimes when I'm far away from you  
I get a little lost, a little out of my element  
I miss the way your body burns  
When we melt alone.  
There are things in this world  
That I don't understand  
Like love, war, gravity  
Or the lay of the land  
But all of these, remain mysteries  
One thing is for sure  
You are worth living for.  
Sometimes when I let my mind run free  
It never fails and it goes right to you  
And a smile takes a hold of me  
I've missed the way your body burns  
When we melt alone.  
There are things in this world  
That I don't understand  
Like love, war, gravity  
Or the lay of the land  
But all of these, remain mysteries  
One thing is for sure  
You are worth living for.  
There are things in this world  
That I don't understand  
Like love, war, gravity  
Or the lay of the land  
But all of these, remain mysteries  
One thing is for sure  
You are worth living for.__  
_"Okay, not one of my favourites really, but next is Black Dresses in the Dirt by The Spill Canvas."

_In muddy grass we stand side by side  
With our knuckles interlocked  
Black dresses flood the cemetery  
In this cliché tragedy  
Just do as you're instructed and....  
Take this razor and cut your palms  
I'll do the same until a river of crimson begins to flow  
Now drip your ruby red over the casket  
A funeral for my once loved youth  
My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance  
Tell me what would you do?  
My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But when your precious life is at stake  
Tell me would you die for me too?  
The quivering liquids in your stomach  
Will eat away at the bad habits that have made you  
A real character in the story of your now distant life  
Goodnight and goodbye, quickly  
In gentle greens we stand side by side  
With your head buried in my chest  
Black veils send me shivering  
The fear that part of me is dying  
Just do as you're instructed and....  
Take this razor and cut your palms  
I'll do the same until a river of crimson begins to flow  
Now drip your ruby red over the casket  
A funeral for my once loved youth  
My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance  
Tell me what would you do?  
My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But when your precious life is at stake  
Tell me would you die for me too?  
The quivering liquids in your stomach  
Will eat away at the bad habits that have made you  
A real character in the story of your now distant life  
Goodnight and goodbye, quickly, quickly  
Goodbyes are said and roses thrown  
And the crowd starts to weep  
But the irony of the story is when I fell to my knees  
And began clawing at the dirt in front of the tombstone  
Of my bashful childhood  
With you by my side, you're screaming at the  
Top of your lungs, "let it go"  
And I'm screaming at the top of my lungs  
"The ceremony was not proper, there was not enough people,  
And who picked the music?  
Those melodies almost made me physically sick"  
My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But in this Bonnie and Clyde kind of romance  
Tell me what would you do?  
My secret is fatally gorgeous  
I'd die for you  
But when your precious life is at stake  
Tell me would you die for me too?  
The quivering liquids in your stomach  
Will eat away at the bad habits that have made you  
A real character in the story of your now distant life  
Goodnight and goodbye, quickly  
Goodnight and goodbye, quickly_

"I love that one. How many have we had?"

"Ten," Rosalie said dryly. "Ten terrible songs." Alice nodded.

"Hey, you liked at least two of them. So, just ten more. Next is... Oh My God, my favourite! Appreciation and the Bomb by The Spill Canvas!" I immediately sang when the music started.

_I gathered you here to say my last peace  
A few final words before I am deceased  
Don't change your plans this won't take long  
I packed it up nice into this little song  
If I could have your attention, observe this fuse  
It leads to these explosives that I'm about to use  
Before you freak out just let me explain  
This bomb is the answer to all my pain  
If there's one thing I've learned  
It's that we never feel the heat until we get burned  
But we tried so hard not to die  
Sometimes we forget to appreciate life  
Oh no  
When the spark reaches powder  
I will blow up  
I'll become the mist you breathe into your lungs  
All of my love will then turn into yours  
And you will feel hope bleeding out from your pores  
If there's one thing I've learned  
It's that we never feel the heat until we get burned  
But we tried so hard not to die  
Sometimes we forget to appreciate life  
Oh no  
Dad you were there when nobody was  
I followed your lead  
Now I'm proud of what I've become  
Brittany you never ceased to amaze me  
Maybe someday you'll get another chance to be  
Mom I wish you would try a little harder  
Maybe catch a show or two  
Would that be such a bother  
To all my friends where do i start  
I know I'd be dead without you in my heart  
If there's one thing I've learned  
It's that we never feel the heat until we get burned  
But we tried so hard not to die  
Sometimes we forget to appreciate life_

Everyone was touched by the beauty of the song, and I smiled.

"Now it`s The Truth by The Spill Canvas."

_What if I, lead a different life,  
Would you stay, stay?  
What if you, could only speak the truth,  
what would you say, say? Time doesn't wait for anyone.  
There's a part in everyday,  
where I lie to myself and say that it's okay.  
'cause if I don't I think I'll go insane.  
But the truth is, I only have myself to blame.  
Explain to me how you're so damn naive,  
think I don't see, see.  
Forget what I said you're only good in bed  
or on your knees, knees.  
Time doesn't wait for anyone.  
There's a part in everyday,  
where I lie to myself and say that it's okay.  
'cause if I don't I think I'll go insane.  
But the truth is, I only have myself to blame.  
Time doesn't wait for anyone.  
There's a part in everyday,  
where I lie to myself and say that it's okay.  
'cause if I don't I think I'll go insane.  
But the truth is, I only have myself to blame.  
There's a part in everyday,  
where I lie to myself and say that it's okay._

I really loved that song, but I don`t know why.

"Ooh, I absolutely adore this song. You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison by My Chemical Romance. I am a proud member of the MCRmy!"

_In the middle of a gun fight  
In the centre of a restaurant  
They say, "come with your arms raised high!"  
Well they're never gonna get me  
Like a bullet through a flock of doves  
To wage this war against your faith in me,  
Your life will never be the same  
On your mother's eyes say a prayer  
Say a prayer  
Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just human as god had made us  
Well I can't, well I can't  
Too much, too late and just not enough of us  
Paying more for your dying wish  
I kiss your lips again  
We lost three of the cards, and the checkers are lost  
My cellmate is a killer, he made me do push-ups  
Well nobody cares if you're losing yourself  
Am I losing myself? I miss my mom  
Give me the chair, a lethal injection  
A swing from the rope if you dare  
But nobody knows, all the trouble I`ve seen  
Now, well I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just human as god had made us  
Well I can't, well I can't  
Too much, too late and just not enough of us  
Paying more for your dying wish  
I kiss your lips again  
To your room  
What they ask of you  
Will make you want to say  
So long  
But I don't remember  
Why remember?  
Life is but a dream for the dead  
And well I, I won't go down by myself  
but i`ll go down with my friends  
Now now now now. Now now now. Now now now _

"And now Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. Not censored – no songs I have are."

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
with all the lies in the books  
to make a citizen out of you  
because they sleep with a gun  
and keep an eye on you, son  
so they can watch all the things you do  
because the drugs never work  
they're gonna give you a smirk  
'cause they got methods  
to keep you clean  
they're gonna rip up your heads  
your aspirations to shreds  
another cog in the murder machine  
they said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me  
the boys and girls in the clique  
the awful names that they stick  
yer never gonna fit in much, kid  
but if you're troubled and hurt  
what you got under your shirt  
will make them pay for the things that they did  
they said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me  
oh yeah  
they say all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me  
All together now,  
teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me  
teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes  
or strike a violent pose  
maybe they'll leave you alone  
but not me_

"Awesome song, even if it is overplayed. Now, next is Astro Zombies, by Misfits and My Chemical Romance."

_Oh, all I want to know  
All I want  
With just a touch of my burning hand  
I send my astro zombies to rape the land  
Prime directive, exterminate  
The whole human race  
And your face drops in a pile of flesh  
And then your heart, heart pounds  
Till it pumps in death  
Prime directive, exterminate  
Whatever stands left  
All I wanted to say  
And all I gotta do  
Who__'__d I do this for  
Hey, me or you  
And all I wanted to say  
And all I gotta do  
Who__'__d I do this for  
Hey, me or you  
Oh, all I want to know  
All I want  
With just a touch of my burning hand  
I__'__m gonna live my life to to destroy your world  
Prime directive, exterminate  
The whole fuckin__g__ race  
Then your face drops in a pile of flesh  
And then your heart, heart pounds  
And it pumps in death  
Prime directive, exterminate  
The whole fuckin__g__ place well_

All I wanted to say  
And all I gotta do  
Who_'__d I do this for  
Hey, me or you  
And all I wanted to say  
And all I gotta do  
Who__'__d I do this for  
Hey, me or you  
Oh, all I want to know  
All I want to know  
All I want to know  
All I want oh  
Go__  
_"Next is The End by My Chemical Romance."

_Now come one,  
Come all,  
To this tragic affair,  
Wipe off that makeup,  
What's in is despair,  
So throw on the black dress,  
Mix in with the lot,  
You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not,  
If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see,  
You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me,  
So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye,  
I'd encourage your smiles,  
I'll expect you won't cry,  
AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!  
Another contusion,  
My funeral jag,  
Here's my resignation,  
I'll serve it in drag,  
You've got front row seats to the penitence ball  
When I grow up I want to be nothing at all!  
I said  
YEAH! YEAH! I SAID - YEAH! YEAH!  
C'mon, C'mon, C'mon! I said,  
Save me!  
Get me the hell out of here,  
Save me!  
Too young to die and my dear,  
You can't!  
If you can hear me just walk away and,  
Take me!_

"Stop being wimps, there`s only three left! The next is Ruby by Kaiser Chiefs."

_Let it never be said, the romance is dead  
'Cos there?s so little else occupying my head  
There is nothing I need except the function to breathe  
But I?m not really fussed, doesn?t matter to me_

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby  
And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya  
Know what ya doing, doing to me?  
Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

Due to lack of interest tomorrow is canceled  
Let the clocks be reset and the pendulums held  
'Cos there?s nothing at all except the space in between  
Finding out what you?re called and repeating your name

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby  
And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya  
Know what ya doing, doing to me?  
Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby

Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me  
And you don`t really see you with me  
Could it be, could it be that you're joking with me  
And you don`t really see you with me

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby  
And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya  
Know what ya doing, doing to me?

Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby  
And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya  
Know what ya doing, doing to me?

"Oh come on, that`s classic!" I cried. "Fine. Next one is Lithium by Nirvana."

_I'm so happy 'cause today  
I found my friends  
They're in my head  
I'm so ugly, that's okay  
'Cause so are you  
Broke our mirrors  
Sunday morning is everyday  
For all I care  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles, in a daze  
'Cause I've found God  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah  
I'm so lonely, that's ok  
I shaved my head  
And I'm not sad  
And just maybe  
I'm to blame for all I've heard  
I'm not sure  
I'm so excited  
I can't wait to meet you there  
And I don't care  
I'm so horny, that's okay  
My will is good  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah  
I like it I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you I'm not gonna crack  
I love you I'm not gonna crack  
I killed you I'm not gonna crack  
I like it I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you I'm not gonna crack  
I love you I'm not gonna crack  
I killed you I'm not gonna crack  
I'm so happy 'cause today  
I found my friends  
They're in my head  
I'm so ugly, but that's okay  
'Cause so are you  
Broke our mirrors  
Sunday morning is every day  
For all I care  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles in a daze  
'Cause I've found god  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah  
I like it I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you I'm not gonna crack  
I love you I'm not gonna crack  
I killed you I'm not gonna crack  
I like it I'm not gonna crack  
I miss you I'm not gonna crack  
I love you I'm not gonna crack_  
_I killed you I'm not gonna crack_

Once again, nobody seemed to like it. I sighed.

"I`m Not Okay, I Promise by MCR. One more after this." Once again, I just had to sing.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out  
What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out  
Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed  
I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)  
But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)_

I blushed when I saw what the next song was.

"Err, we`ll just skip this one..."

"You said no skipping," Jasper said smugly. "Play it."

"Okay, it`s erm... Date Rape by Sublime." Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Rose and Alice gasped, Emmett and Jasper just laughed. I threw my head in my hands as the song started.

_Let me tell you about a girl I know,  
had a drink about a hour ago.  
Sitting in a corner by herself, in a bar in downtown Hell.  
She heard a noise and she looked through the door.  
And saw a man she'd never seen before.  
Light skin, light blue eyes, a double-chin and a plastic smile.  
Well, her heart raced as he walked through the door  
And took an empty seat next to her at the bar.  
"My brand new car is parked right outside. How'd ya like to go for a ride?"  
And she said. "Wait a minute I have to think."  
He said, "That's fine. May I please buy you a drink"  
One drink turned into 3 or 4 and they left and got into his car  
and they drove away someplace real far.  
"Now babe the time has come.  
How'd ya like to have a little fun?"  
And she said, "If we could only please be on our way, I will not run."  
That's when things got out of control.  
She didn't want to, he had his way.  
She said, "Let's Go!"  
He said, "No Way!  
Come on babe it's your lucky day.  
Shut your mouth, we're gonna do it my way.  
Come on baby don't be afraid,  
if it wasn't for date rape I'd never get laid."  
He finished up and he started the car  
He turned around and drove back to the bar.  
He said. "Now baby don't be sad,  
in my opinion you weren't half-bad."  
She picked up a rock,  
threw it at the car,  
hit him in the head,  
now he's got a big scar.  
Come on party people won't you listen to me.  
Date Rape Stylee.  
The next day she went to her drawer,  
looked up her local attorney at law,  
went to the phone and filed the police report  
and then she took the guy's ass to court.  
Well, the day he stood in front of the judge  
he screamed, "She lies!  
That little slut!"  
The judge knew that he was full of shit  
and he gave him 25 years.  
And now his heart is filled with cheers.  
One night in jail it was getting late.  
He was butt-raped by a large inmate.  
And he screamed,  
but the guards paid no attention to his cries.  
That's when things got out of control.  
The moral of the date rape story,  
it does not pay to be drunk and horny.  
But that's the way it had to be.  
They locked him up and threw away the key.  
Well, I can't take pity on men of his kind,  
even though he now takes it in the behind.  
But that's the way it had to be.  
They locked him up and threw away the key.  
Well, I can't take pity on men of his kind,  
even though he now takes it in the behind.  
DATE RAPE!  
She didn't want to!  
She didn't want to!  
She didn't want to!  
She didn't want to!  
TAKE IT!_

"Okay, we`re done." I muttered. There were several _Thank God!_s and I sighed. Well, that was certainly interesting.


End file.
